Una sala con magia indiscreta
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: ¿Confundida? ¿Sorprendida? Querida, quita esa cara de boba, la Sala de los Menesteres te jugó una mala pasada.


**.Una sala con magia indiscreta.**

OOoOOoOO

**Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". **

**Creo haber cumplido todas las normas aunque el límite de palabras me costó horrores, sin el tal vez habría terminado con una historia de más de cuatro mil palabras xD pero está bien, tienen mil palabras exactamente para leer.**

**Espero lo disfruten ¡Los veo abajo!**

OOoOOoOO

¿Qué te puede llevar a la Sala de los Menesteres? A veces es necesidad, a veces porque buscas tranquilidad, pero a veces ¡A veces es porque recibiste invitación!

No te invito una persona, claro que puede suceder pero ¿Qué haces cuando la sala te invita a adentrarte? Todos sabes que tiene una ubicación particular y que debes hacer algo en especial para adentrarte pero… imaginen tan solo que al dar la vuelta a cualquier pasillo te encuentres con el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Excepcional ¿No te parece? La mayoría sucumbiría a la curiosidad, pero, cuando la persona es precavida prefiere intentar entender los motivos de que la Sala la busque a ella y no sea al revés, porque, lo veas por donde lo veas, no tiene sentido que una sala te persiga cuando no hay registros de ello.

Y es que hay un secreto, la Sala de los Menesteres no solo se materializa en lo que la persona necesita y pide en ese momento, sino que, envuelta en uno de los secretos de la magia, cuando no puede darle a alguien lo que necesita se pone a buscarlo… o buscarla.

Hermione ignoraba en su totalidad esto, ya que no venía en ningún libro que hubiese hojeado, así que cuando caminaba por el tercer piso y se encontró de la nada con el tapiz prefirió alejarse por esa misma razón.

Ahora, más difícil aun es convencer a los demás de que esto sucedía.

-Hermione ¿No has dormido? –preguntaba Ron riendo ante la alocada idea.

-¿Hablas en serio? Hermione, eres una persona lógica, pero tal vez…–decía Harry dándole el beneficio de la duda.

Pero ninguno de sus amigos le daba la razón. Hermione se preguntaba porque les parecía tan imposible, si la magia no tenía limitaciones más que las que la misma ley imponía. No fue hasta un fin de semana, que se decidió a hablar con la descabellada Luna Lovegood.

Nunca se creyó caer tan bajo, pues poco soportaba las ideas que Lunática anunciaba. Le distaban demasiado de lo que conocía y de lo que tanto había estudiado, pero al final cedió, dando por sentado que Luna sería la única abierta a ideas extraordinarias.

-Luna –le había saludado enfurruñada por darse tal disgusto. La había encontrado en las cocinas, entrevistando a los elfos domésticos. No hace falta decir que esto molestaba a sobremanera a Hermione ya que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decirle a todos que deberían ejercer sus derechos como Dobby.

Luna le había sonreído y le había pedido a la elfa que le esperase un momento. La criatura, fascinada, aprovecho para ir a buscar más comida que darle a la joven.

-¿Si Hermione? –La castaña no sabía realmente como tratar con Luna, pero no fue necesario por la rubia empezó la conversación - ¿Nunca te has preguntado si los elfos domésticos estudian alguna técnica ninja para no dejarse ver? Bueno, la magia debe ser increíblemente útil pero seguro también son hábiles y diestros en otras materias –dijo Luna como si Hermione hubiese esperado esa charla toda su vida.

Hermione arrugo el ceño.

-No vine a hablar de eso Luna – contestó cortándole las ideas mentales a la rubia que, a pesar de la decepción, tenía una mueca burlada de interés –Mira… puede sonar loco pero… -Hermione respiró hondo, nerviosa – Pero la Sala de los Menesteres me está persiguiendo.

Luna no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendida, y si es que lo estaba, lo ocultaba bien con esa sonrisa agraciada. Tomo su pequeña libreta y escribió un par de palabras.

-¿Y qué es lo loco, lo descabellado? –preguntó ella, riendo y empezando a crear sus teorías sobre otras cosas que le parecían más interesantes, como el si los ojos del basilisco mataban una vez que ya había muerto.

Hermione la observo, con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡La Sala de los Menesteres siempre está en el mismo lugar! ¡Tú le pides paso y entras! ¡Nada más! –Exclamó Hermione recordando lo que sabía sobre el tema- no tiene sentido.

Luna le sonrió, prácticamente mirándola con compasión.

-Hermione, las cosas más improbables son las más reales.

Después de esas palabras que Hermione había sopesado e intentado comprender, se dirigió con paso decidido a séptimo piso, saludo al tapiz de Bárnabas y camino tres veces frente al pedazo despejado de la pared pensando en su propósito: "Para lo que me estés persiguiendo".

Cuando entró no pudo estar más sorprendida. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, frustrado en una simple sala hogareña.

-No entiendo –se quejaba con la sala- pedí algo que me quitará la opresión en el pecho ¡Esto no tiene sentido! –decía antes de reparar en la presencia de la castaña. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, estupefacta.

-¿Granger? –dijo Draco, cuya expresión era más que nada de frustración. Sin embargo, el rubio pudo controlar sus nervios – Así que eras tú.

-¿Yo?-dijo Hermione, confundida y tentada a caer en la histeria ¿Por qué carajos estaba Malfoy allí?

Draco de pronto tenía su peculiar sonrisa confiada.

-La molestia que no me deja estar tranquilo –respondió recuperando ese aire altivo tan suyo.

Hermione no sabía que pensar. La sala le había llamado ¿Por qué? ¿Por Draco? No entendía lo que pasaba y en cuestión de segundos había echado por la borda las palabras de Luna.

-Me alegra habértelo confirmado Malfoy –respondió Hermione desganada con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro y dando una vuelta en redondo alejándose de la Sala que Va y Viene.

La Sala de los Menesteres está hecha para darte lo que pides y a veces lo que es de real necesidad ¿Pero qué pasa cuando lo que necesitas es en realidad a una persona? ¿Confirmar una sospecha? Draco había averiguado un poco más sobre él, Hermione había aprendido algo que nunca le dirían los libros y Luna tenía un artículo que divulgar con pruebas de antemano.

¿Y a nosotros? ¿A nosotros que nos queda? Una historia que apenas empieza y una sala con magia indiscreta.

OOoOOoOO

**Nota de Autora.**

**Me ha gustado escribir esta historia, ya hace tiempo que quería escribir algún dramione y lo he disfrutado.**

**¡Feliz aniversario al foro La Sala de los Menesteres y gracias por su agradable invitación!**

**Saludos.**

**Dai.**


End file.
